


Шутки, кайф, явление тварей из бездны

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Шутки, кайф, явление тварей из бездны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minilit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/gifts).



Мои сны горячечны и невесомы.

На горизонте — трещина, что ведёт в бездну. Разумеется, никто этого не проверял, да и в целом мало кто бывал в тех окрестностях и вернулся, но я знаю.

Я знаю, что края расселины горячи настолько, что земля за сотни метров до них мерно вибрирует и источает жар. Я знаю, что там нет запахов, их уносит в небытие раскалённый ветер. Я знаю, что у бездны нет конца, потому что она полна страхов, принадлежащих иному миру.

Я знаю, что мне придётся сразиться с ними однажды.

Над бездной занимается самый красивый рассвет в моей жизни. Над нами, будто гости плохого пророчества, веет стая чёрных птиц. Их движение приковывает взгляд ненадолго, поскольку вперёд выходит Шаман.

На странном наречии он взывает к силам, что считает благосклонными. Небо заволакивают тучи, однако это могут быть несвязанные события.

Предвкушение битвы перекручивает нервы, рождая в душе наивный восторг. Приходит осознание: на самом деле всё уже кончилось, черта проведена. Выживший после битвы не будет мной так же, как и мёртвый — не будет. Обречённость неожиданно окрыляет.

Я готов взглянуть им в лицо.  
На самом деле к такому никогда нельзя быть готовым, но хочется верить.

Хочется верить, что эта толпа носатых искорёженных рыхлых человекоподобных существ, одетых в непонятные обтягивающие одежды, окажется сном и развеется по ветру вместе с громогласными невнятными фразами и выкриками, что издают их щербатые и слюнявые пасти.

— Изи катка!  
— Ступор мозговины!  
— У Иринкиного сына задница отсохла!  
— Пилюлю!  
— Илюш! Где ссылка?  
— Расслоение мозжечка!  
— Отдел кисломолочной продукции!

Подрагивая непропорциональными конечностями, вразвалочку и кряхтя неотвратимая орда чудовищ приближается к нам. Песнопениям Шамана уже не удаётся заглушить неистовую какофонию:

«Парень! В свитере! Карлики! Илюш! Дискета! Опарыши! Оладушки! Тупой!»

Осенённые благодатью сил, что всё призывал и призывал на помощь Шаман, мы бросились на врага. В запале битвы рассекая мечом рыхлые туши, пышущие смрадом, улавливая слухом лишь обрывки мерзких фраз. Вскоре всё слилось в единый гомон из человеческих криков, исполненных боли, кряхтения и хлюпания злобных существ и глухих ударов мечей о плоть и кости.

Неистовый крик вдруг вырвал меня из горячки боя. Отпихнув от себя тушу очередного врага и едва не поскользнувшись на влажной от крови земле, я обернулся и увидел зрелище, что до конца жизни будет преследовать меня.

Схватив за обе руки Шамана, две монструозные практически бесформенные туши склонились подобиями лиц к его ушам и, уткнувшись длинными крючковатыми носами, орали, что есть мочи.

«Пилюлю! Пиво! Скудоумие!»

Я рванул было в их сторону, уже осознавая тщетность попытки спасения. Шаман затрясся и заголосил ещё громче, так, что всё поле битвы, казалось, замерло на секунду. Туши окончательно потеряли подобие человека и расплылись по земле, а Шаман вдруг затих.

Мне хорошо было видно перемену на его лице. Шальная улыбка расплылась на его губах, а глаза наполнились алым сиянием. Он воздел руки к небу и захохотал.

Жуткая боль пронзила мою голову. Казалось, сами мысли острыми лезвиями намеревались разодрать мой мозг по кусочкам. Я увидел, как соратники мои валятся оземь, схватившись за голову, а из глаз и ушей их тянутся тонкие струи тёмной крови.

Горящие глаза Шамана остановились на мне, и я, кажется, успел порадоваться близкой кончине: она сулила избавление. Его тело раздувалось и оплывало, становясь всё более похожим на тела наших врагов. Последним, что коснулось моего угасающего сознания, была мерзкая фраза в воцарившейся на месте битвы тишине, сказанная тем, кто перестал быть нашим Шаманом.

— А карлики будут?


End file.
